Bring it down
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Twenty eight years. That is how long this wall has separated my people. Twenty eights years it's kept apart families, friends, and lovers. My people never knew that they weren't alone. I, too, was torn away from one I care about. But today, it is coming down, and I will finally see him again. The one I care about. The one who raised me. My brother. {German family! One-shot}


**_Warning! I'm pretty sure historical accuracies aren't really necessary since the big historic event, the fall of the Berlin Wall, is pretty much it. If there are any no-no's, please review and tell me, I'll do my very best to fix them if I can! Anyway, here we go._**

* * *

 ** _***Germany's P.O.V***_**

My hands we sore from pummeling my useless fists against this verdamn wall. I was a fool not to attempt to find some sort of weapon to use against this abomination. For nearly thirty years this barrier of stone has kept me separated from the one I care about, from the one who raised me.

 _Mein Bruder._

He was trapped with Russia for all this time, trapped with a good nation that had been corrupted, gone insane.

I feared that when this horrible wall comes down, I'll find nothing but his gravestone.

 _No!  
_ It took all my power not to slam my head into the wall.

 _He can't be dead! He's the 'great and awesome' Prussia! He wouldn't do that...do that to me. He wouldn't die without even letting my see him one last time. With out letting me say goodbye._

With this in mind, I returned to my work with a new strength, I reeled back and slammed my shoulder into the concrete, forcing the power of a nation into my blow. My section started to give. I turned and screamed to the people nearest to me.

"This place is weak! Come help me!"

They came, they fought to be the ones to help destroy this wall that represented nothing but loneliness and separation.

At last, I saw a crack, a fissure, and light pushing it's way through.

Excited shouts rippled up and down throughout the crowd, so I stepped back, steeled myself, and charged.

The piece's crumbled, and from the opposite side, my brother's people began to drag the wreckage from the spot, trying frantically to clear a path, a hole, some portal to the other side.

A teenager shoved her slim form through the hole, I instantly pulled her through by the shoulders.

I heard a yelled name, a shout of recognition, the girls head snapping up with tears in her eyes. Instantly the young woman was enveloped by a man with gray just starting to thin his hair.

A reunion of father and daughter, and this was only the beginning.

The holes grew, they widened, people leapt through, diving across the border and disappearing to find the ones they loved.

I found myself falling still as I was jostled by the joyous screaming beings on all sides, I saw lovers, families, and friend's embracing.

I didn't see a flash of crimson eyes or a head of silvery hair.

No.

I could take it no more, I seized the edge of the hole I'd created and, with pushes from my citizens and pulls from my brother's people, was whisked easily through.

For the first time in almost thirty years, my feet landed upon my brothers land.

I ran.

For hours, until the sky darkened and many other weary searchers had returned home, I ran. I questioned for a young man with silvery hair and crimson eyes, and none gave me a direction to continue in, but I did anyway. I wished desperately to remain their, to push myself onward until I felt _mein bruder's_ arms being thrown around my shoulders. I realized, after I'd dragged myself down yet another hopeless street, that it was pointless.

He was gone.

I felt in a trance, as though I'd awaken in my bedroom with that imbecile still fast asleep beside me and see the wall was still up, and this fruitless search had been nothing but a dream.

I stumbled in a daze back to the wall, what was left of it. Great holes riddled it's once impenetrable facade. Part's were completely gone, and still some bitter citizen's were at it, slamming sledgehammers into the hated thing.

I climbed back through the same hole I'd crashed through hours before. Dropping a few feet down to the land on the ground, my ground. I walked several yards before turning and looking back.

Back to see a pair of hands frantically scrabbling at the top of the same wall I'd made.

With swift strides, I returned to the barrier and peered over to see a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, hopping up and down, struggling to climb over the edge.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He yelped at my sudden appearance and tumbled backwards a few steps.

"I'm looking for my brother." He replied once he'd realized it was simply another person, at least, that's what he thought me to be.

"How long as you being looking?" I asked as I leaned on the top of the boys own personal obstacle.

His pure innocent eyes met mine.

"All day." He said.

" _Mein gott_ , isn't your mother worried sick about you?" I demanded.

He shook his head, "She told me to come and look for him once all the people were gone. She didn't want me to go at first, but I begged her and begged her and she finally agreed." He explained.

I pinned him to be around eight years old and sighed.

"Here, give me your hand." I said kindly.

His eyes lit up as he reached forward and I seized both of his hands, lifting him off of the ground and setting in down on my own ground.

His grin was a mile wide.

"I can't wait to find Jamie!" He cried out joyously.

"Thank's Mr..." He blinked, realizing he didn't know my name.

I chuckled at his youthful expression, I wasn't feeling myself, and I suppose that's why I wasn't acting it either.

"I'm Ludwig." I introduced myself.

"I'm Tomas!" The boy said, smiling.

I shook my head at him, "Why don't I help you find your brother? What does he look like?"  
Tomas grinned. "In the picture's, he looks like me! Same color hair and eyes! He's real tall, I'll bet, like our Dad before he had to go away!"

I cocked my head at him.

"You've never meet your _bruder_?" I questioned.

Tomas shook his head hard, "Never, not once. He was stuck over here, and I was born over there." He pointed back across the wall.

"But I'll find him now!" He said confidently.

I looked kindly down at him as we started walking.

"So why're you out here, Mr. Ludwig?"

I exhaled at the reminder of my failure.

"My brother...I was looking for him. But I can't find him." I said, keeping it simple for the child.

He frowned, "Well, why'd you stop looking?"

I didn't quite know how to answer that, so I thought for a moment before replying slowly.

"I ran all through the opposite side of the city looking. I was the first one to make a hole in the wall and I went across once the hole was large enough, I searched for hours and never found him."  
The blonde child frowned very hard, as if thinking of something.

"Is he your big brother?"

I nodded, "Yes, he's much older than me, but he doesn't look like it, I'm sure I'm much taller than him by now."

"What does your brother look like?" The boy than asked.

I smirked in spite at the thought of my brother's appearance, and how different it was from my own.

"He's what you call an albino. Do you know what those are?"

The boy shook his head, naturally, why would a child his age know much about things like that?

"He has silver hair and bright red eyes. He's very pale as well."  
Tomas jumped suddenly as my description finished, he had spotted someone sprinting up the street.

"Jamie?" He said, shock on his face.

I glanced up, the teenager sprinting toward us was certainly an older version of Tomas, his hair was wild about his ears and his eyes, crystal blue, were wide.

"Jamie! Jamie!" Tomas took off on his already exhausting legs reaching up for the teen.

"Tomas?" He asked, I assume he'd gotten word somehow of the boy's existence and appearance, but not much more than that.

I smiled as the taller of the two snatched the other off of the ground in an embrace, holding him tightly under the dim flicker of the street lamps.

After a good two minutes and mumbling words I couldn't hear and frantic clutching at each other, Jamie set the young boy down and allowed himself to be pulled off.

The two of them appeared ready to break into a run, Tomas prepared to lead his older brother home to their waiting mother.

Before they left, Tomas stopped and spoke to me.

"Thank you, Mr. Ludwig." He said, to which I simply faked a smile and assured him I was happy to have assisted him.

His next words made my heart freeze in my chest.

"By the way, I think I saw your brother limping towards the wall. He didn't look good, but when I asked him he said he was 'to awesome to stop for help' and kept going. I hope you find him. Bye!"

With that, the child I'd crossed paths with, pulling his newly reunited older brother, ran for the wall.

I stood there, considering his final words before he'd parted, my brother, limping his way for the wall? _To awesome to stop for help_ , that sounded like him.

I ran yet again.

Taking a different path so to get to the part of the wall Tomas had come from faster. I forced my limbs to move at a speed I didn't think possible after being weakened so.

Beyond any glimmer of a doubt, their he was.

One arm heavily bandaged, the other latched on the edge of the wall, his navy blue uniform scratched and dirty, his cross, identical to one around my own neck, loose and knocked askew.

He was kneeling atop the yard high, jagged cement left from the wall, and was searching for a way down, obviously he was injured, as I remember him he'd have thrown himself recklessly from the top without hesitation.

I wouldn't wait any longer to shout his name.

"Gilbert!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

His head snapped up at my voice, his eyes went wide, and he looked ready to leap from the top of the wall no matter how bad his condition.

"West!" He cried out, I was overjoyed at the sound of my old nickname coming from his mouth.

I reached the wall before he could find a way down and threw my arms around his waist, which was as high as I could reach at the moment.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I didn't care, my image, my imposing, dangerous image that sent lesser countries into hiding, could be destroyed for all I cared.

My brother's arms were around my shoulders as I stepped back from the wall, he fell into me for a moment until his feet touched the ground.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered.

"It'll take more than a verdamn wall to kill the awesome me." Was his reply.

Not willing to let go of him yet, I didn't say a word, I just stood there, before the shattered remains of a thirty year long nightmare, and savoured how it felt to yet again be held by my big brother's arms.

* * *

 ** _Thats it! It might not have been very good, by it was sort of one of those experiment things I had to do. Might be re-written, probably not. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review, let me know if I should do more with the German brothers!_**


End file.
